


A Lovely Sight

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny loves to see Harry with other women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Sight

**Author's Note:**

> The penultimate Drabble I wrote for Humpathon 2014, for kulianvampire's prompt: "Harry Potter/Gwenog Jones, Ginny Potter - Watching: She knows its weird, but she can't help it. She loves watching her husband have sex with other women."

Gwenog Jones was over a decade older than Ginny Potter, but somehow that only added to the excitement of watching her boss fuck her husband. 

No-one would call Gwen ‘pretty’ least of all to her face, she wouldn’t appreciate it but there was a striking quality to her sharp features and her presence of being was commanding. On or off the pitch, Gwen expected people to do what she said. Harry certainly did, crawling between her legs to lick her pussy at her command, Ginny caught a quick glimpse of Harry’s tongue reaching out to taste Gwen. Then her captain’s hands tangling in her husband’s black hair and tugged him closer to her.

“Mm. Yeah, that’s it. Get to work now Harry,” Gwen said huskily. “You see, Ginny? Men are no problem. You just got to be firm with them.”

Well that pretty much summed up Gwenog Jones, Ginny thought but she knew Gwen would be looking less superior when they were done. It was part of the reason she enjoyed doing this she knew, watching women coming apart under Harry’s oral attentions, knowing the way he teased them, gently licking their folds, flickering his tongue over their clits, driving them crazy, the sight was quite addictive to her.

Gwen hadn’t been the first of course. They’d started off with baby steps. Hermione had been first, it had almost been by accident but Hermione had always been guilty afterwards. Luna was one of their favourites; she was always oblivious to the idea they were doing something wrong. Gwen though, was new high for them.

Harry was doing his work well. Gwen was practically panting now, squirming in place. She toppled back on to the hotel bed, her legs draped over Harry’s shoulders now and he took his opportunity to snake his hand up her body. Ginny leant forward in her armchair licking her lips as Harry started to paw at Gwenog’s tits. Ginny’s heart skipped a beat at the sound Gwen made when Harry pinched her nipple, a deep desperate moan. Ginny knew Harry had her now.

He didn’t waste time after that, his hand moved from her breasts to grab her ankles. Harry pushed down, forcing Gwen’s legs wide and bending her almost double. Ginny saw the shiny pinkness of Gwen’s wet cunt before Harry pushed himself deep into her.

Ginny couldn’t restrain herself anymore at that point, her hand dives into her knickers to finger herself as her husband starts to really fuck Gwenog Jones. His hips move fast and hard driving his whole length in and out of Gwen, his hips slap loudly against her raised arse.

Gwen doesn’t look in control now. Her legs shake clutched against Harry’s chest. Her eyes were wide and her mouth fell open moaning in wordless ecstasy.

He’s never like that with her. He loves her and can never bring himself to be anything but sweet and gentle with her.

And that’s why Ginny loves to see him fuck other women.


End file.
